The Tale of The Five Kingdoms
by LatiasLatios
Summary: *Reserved
1. Chapter 1

1 Agustus 2013, Sebuah pulau terpencil, Indonesia

Suara gemericik api dapat terdengar di obor-obor orang-orang itu. Terlihat 5 bayangan yang dihasilkan cahaya oranye itu menelusuri kegelapan, jauh dari sinar matahari yang sedang bersinar terang di Ekuator.

Sinar api menerangi sekeliling tempat itu, memperlihatkan bebatuan yang menembus dari langit langit berkisar ratusan jumlahnya. Bagian tajam batuan itu mampu menembus kepala orang yang berjalan itu kalau jatuh, namun mereka berjalan terus tanpa menghiraukan hal tersebut.

Tempat itu luas namun hanya ada kegelapan di depan mereka. Cahaya yang mereka miliki hanya mampu menembus kegelapan dengan radius 5 meter disekeliling mereka, memperlihatkan bebatuan, kelelawar, maupun air yang menetes dari langit langit.

Sesekali, terdengar suara kelelawar yang terganggu dari tidurnya dan terbang ke arah pintu masuk gua. Namun orang orang ini tidak goyah sedikitpun dan terus berjalan kedepan.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit mereka berhenti. Sebuah pintu besi yang seharusnya tidak ada didalam sebuah gua gelap terpampang di depan mereka. Di tengah tengah pintu itu tergambar sebuah logo berbentuk lingkaran yang ada tulisan ATLBS di dalamnya.

Tidak heran akan kejadian aneh itu, salah satu mereka mengintip ke sebuah lubang yang terdapat di belahan kanan pintu itu. Tiba tiba terdengar suara mesin yang dilanjutkan dengan tampilan cahaya hijau dibawah lubang itu yang menampilkan tulisan LOADING... selama seper sekian detik.

Lalu, pintu itu berdesis dan bergerak ke atas menampilkan interiornya yang dapat membuat orang yang baru melihatnya ternganga. Sebuah superkomputer terletak ditengah tengah ruangan itu, beserta puluhan komputer yang berjajar di depannya. Terhilah banyak orang berjalan kesana kemari melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing masing.

Ruangan itu, singkatnya canggih. Dindingnya berlapiskan krom yang berkilat indah, penerangannya dengan menggunakan LED yang dimasukkan ke dalam tabung lampu. Lantainya juga terbuat dari krom dan dapat terlihat bayangan lima orang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dan melihat ke dalam interior ruangan itu.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berdiri di situ!"

Seorang pria berusia sekira 30 tahunan berjalan ke arah mereka berlima. Mukanya bersinar - sinar dengan cahaya kegembiraan meski diselubungi oleh kelelahan yang mengerumuni tubuhnya. Walaupun sudah berusia kepala tiga namun dia tetap sigap dan bersemangat. Dia memakai sebuah jas putih diatas pakaiannya.

"Maaf, hanya sekali lagi mengagumi tempat kerja kami." kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Terserahlah... Namun cepat ke pos kalian masing - masing. Beta test terakhir kita akan segera dimulai."

"Oh! Berarti sudah 99% selesai?"

"Ya! Selama kalian berlima keluar, kita telah siap mengedit dan menyelesaikan bagian bagian terakhirnya. Semua kesalahan dan error pun telah diperbaiki. Selama tidak ada kesalahan yang fatal dalam beta test kali ini. Kita akan bisa merilisnya ke publik bulan depan. Kalian cepat membantu proses penyatuannya dulu!"

"Wah! Mari kita cepat selesaikan projek ini!"

Mereka segera menuju ke komputer mereka masing - masing dan suara ketikan keyboard mulai terdengar dari komputer mereka.

Pria itu tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah superkomputer di ruangan itu.

Tiga buah layar raksasa. Itu kesan pertama yang melihat superkomputer itu. Layar itu terletak di sebuah bufet panjang yang berdesain melengkung dengan cat utama silver dan beberapa kombinasi warna warna lain.

Di belakang layar itu, ratusan kotak kotak processor dikumpul dalam sebuah benda yang seperti 'rak'. Rak rak itu jumlahnya kira kira sepuluh dan cahaya tampak berpendar dari lubang lubang yang ada di 'pintu' rak itu.

Kabel kabel tidak terlihat berserakan, kabel kabel dari masing masing rak disatukan dalam satu kabel besar sebelum disatukan dengan sebuah kabel yang bercabang tiga yang terhubung ke masing masing layar raksasa itu.

Sebuah keyboard hologram yang berpendar sinar merah terletak di depan layar tengah tersebut.

"Ah... Setelah jerih payah selama 3 tahun ini, akhrnya saya akan menyaksikan buah manis yang dihasilkannya."

Pria itu tersenyum dan secara tidak sadar jantungnya berdebar serta keringat bercucuran dari pori pori tubuhnya. Dengan gemetar, dia mengambil sapu tangan dari kantung celananya dan mengelap keringat dari dahi dan wajahnya. Bahkan dengan puluhan air conditioner yang mnyala di ruangan itu, bulir bulir keringat terus terbentuk dari tubuhnya.

"Pak! Beta test version 1308.01.2345 telah bisa dimulai!"

Orang yang melapor itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegirangan dari suaranya ataupun dari wajahnya yang memiliki sebuah senyum yang menyilaukan. Pria 30 tahunan itu lalu tersenyum singkat dan mengacungkan jempolnya diikuti anggukan kepalanya.

Pria itu lalu berbalik menghadap superkomputer itu. Sebuah gambar epic yang dibuat tim designer terlihat menajubkan di layar raksasa tersebut. Sebuah tulisan "The Tale of The Five Kingdom" terpampang besar dan jelas usaha besar telah dibuat untuk menghasilkan tulisan dengan kombinasi warna dan desain tulisan yang begitu indah.

Sebuah tanda press OK to Start terpampang kecil di bagian terbawah cover projek itu.

"The Tale of The Five Kingdom! - Beta Version 1308.01.2345! Dengan ini Dimulai!"

Suara lantang yang menyemangatkan hati mengiringi usahanya menekan tombol Enter dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Beta Test Start! Compiling All resources! Countdown Starts!"

Suara mesin yang keluar dari superkomputer itu hampir tertutupi suara yel yel kegirangan dari para hadirin ruangan itu.

"10..09...08...07...06..."

Pria itu mengangkat tangannya dan melambai ke bawah dengan pergelangan tangannya. In tensitas yel yel pun turun dengan gerakan itu seperti volume televisi yang dikecilkan.

Penerangan ruangan itu juga digelapkan.

"03...02...01... Project Starts!"

Sebuah sinar terang menembus keluar dari layar raksasa itu.

"The Tale of The Five Kingdom... By ATBLS Research Center."

Layar itu pun berganti warna...


	2. Chapter 2

17 September 102, Alvabethist Kingdom, Alvaeit City

Matahari bersinar terang di tempat itu. Sebuah padang rerumputan hijau terlihat sepanjang mata memandang. Terlihat juga pepohonan yang tumbuh di padang itu.

Seorang laki laki dengan rambut hitam dan wajah bundar sedang duduk di salah satu pohon itu. Tampak sebatang jerami di sudut mulutnya. Dua bilah pedang tampak bersandar di pangkuannya.

Matanya tertutup dan angin sepoi sekali kali berhembus di tempat itu, melambai lambai rambutnya. Terdengar suara nafas damai dari hidungnya.

Sebuah bayangan lalu menutupi wajah bundar tersebut. Dan kemudian..

"Hey! Bangun! Sampai kapan kamu akan terus tertidur disini?"

"Ugh... Biarkan saya tidur lima menit lagi saja... Ayolah..." "Gleg!"

*Tuk... Sebuah pedang tertancap di pohon, persis di atas kepala si wajah bundar itu.

"Hey... Valentin! Jiwa ini masih senang berada di tubuh ini! Jangan memisahkan hubungan erat mereka!"

"Ooh... Saya akan membelah hubungan mereka dengan pedang ini jika tubuhnya masih terlelap disini!"

Si wajah bundar itu dengan wajah keringatan bangkit setelah Valentin mencabut pedangnya dari pohon tersebut. Dia lalu berkedip sejenak sebelum melihat sosok di depannya lebih jelas.

Dia memiliki wajah indah, dengan mata hitamnya yang berkilau, rambut coklatnya yang lurus dan panjang, tubuhnya yang ideal untuk seusianya.. Err... saya rasa cukup deskripsinya.

"Ah... Bukankah ini siang yang cerah dan indah? Adakah urusan anda menemui saya di siang yang indah ini?"

"Iriant Silvstar! Apa anda lupa tentang hari ini?"

"Ugh? Hari ini? Hari yang bagus untuk tidur siang?"

Helaian rambut hitam melayang di udara. Sebuah kilatan pedang baru saja menyambar di atas kepala Iriant.

"Uargh! Saya tidak mau menjadi orang tanpa kepala!"

"Maka ingatlah apa yang seharusnya kamu lakukan hari ini!"

Hmm... Dua hari yang lalu, ada sebuah surat di rumah saya. Dituliskan disana

[Para Anggota 'Alvabeth Mercenaries' diharapkan untuk berkumpul ke HQ du hari kemudian pada tengah hari.]

"Oh! ke 'HeadQuarters' bukan?"

"Senang rasanya kepalamu yang belum terpisah itu masih dapat mengingat apa yang harus dilakukan hari ini!"

Valentin Nurvaltia lalu menyarungkan pedangnya dan berbalik menuju kota.

"Sampai ketemu disana!"

Sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya, Iriant mengambil kedua pedangnya dan mengikatkannya ke pinggangnya. Lalu dia berjalan ke kota Alvaeit yang hanya berjarak 50 meter dari tempatnya berada.

Alvaeit, Sebuah kota dagang yang merupakan bagian dari jalur emas kerajaan Alvabethist. Sebuah jalur dagang yang terkenal itu mendatangkan begitu banyak pedagang dari baik Alvabethist maupun kerajaan lain. Kota ini dipimpin oleh Rio Wardzen, seorang yang cakap dalam memimpin dan dalam kepemimpinannya, Alvaeit merasakan masa masa kejayaanya.

Tiba tiba pundaknya dipukul dari belakang dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat. Iriant menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seoran pria maskulin dengan sebilah pedang besar di tangan kanannya.

"Veri Sunstrid. Ada gerangan apa sampai kamu mesti memukul pundak saya dengan tenaga sedemikian besarnya?"

Pria itu tertawa sejenak. "Senang rasanya ada kawan saya yang juga terlambat ke HQ."

Iriant melotot ke arahnya sejenak, ingin membalas kata, namun menelannya kembali dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Hey, tunggu senbentar! Mari kita pergi bersama sama."

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan yang berbentuk segi 6 yang bertingkat enam. Bentuknya bagai limas, semakin tinggi semakin kecil. Pintu masuknya dijaga oleh dua orang, yang memeriksa emblem keanggotaan mereka sebelum mereka diizinkan memasuki ruangan.

Bangunan itu adalah HeadQuarters, sebuah bangunan yang menjadi markas tetara bayaran palig terkenal di kerajaan Alvabethist. Namanya adalah 'Alvabeth Mercenaries'. Pusatnya di Betrioth dimana sebuah bangunan megah bernama AlvabethQuarters menjadi markas utama tentara bayaran ini. Sekarang ini, hampir di setiap kota besar di kerajaan memiliki cabang tentara bayaran ini yang disebut HeadQuarters (HQ).

Di dalam ruangan itu adalah sebuah aula besar yang seharusnya menjadi tempat latihan berpedang bagi para tentara bayaran. Namun hari ini, tidak ada suara ayunan pedang. Mereka semua hanya bercakap cakap satu sama lainnya untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Di dinding aula terdapat banyak kertas kertas yang dipaku. Itu adalah kertas berisi detil misi yang dapat diambil oleh para tentara bayaran. Setiap misi yang mereka ambil harus dilaporkan terlebih dahulu kepada pemimpin cabang, dan misi yang selesai akan medapat hadiah dari pemimpin cabang itu juga.

Setiap misi ada peringkatnya mulai dari D,C,B,A sampai S. Tentu itu menunjukan tingkat kesulitan misi tersebut. Setiap tim juga ada peringkatnya yang ditunjukkan oleh emblem yang dimilikinya. Tentu, untuk menyetarakan kemampuan tim kepada tingkat kesulitan misi tersebut. Agar meminimalkan resiko kerugian yang dapat diterima.

"Ah... Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Lama sekali kalian."

Sebuah suara berat berdengung di kiri mereka. Tampak seorang pria tinggi dengan sebuah pedang besar terikat di punggungnya. Wajahnya agak kasar, namun masih tergolong bagus. Namanya adalah Steven Patriarch.

Disampingnya ada 3 orang. Seorang pria dan 2 orang wanita. Mereka adalah Jimmy Quincey, Henny Fienne, dan Valentin Nurvaltia.

Sebuah tim berjumlah 6 orang. Mereka memiliki sebuah emblem berwarna tembaga dengan lambang alfabeta yang tersusun dari huruf yang berwarna merah. Pertanda golongan C.

"Maaf Kapten." sahut Iriant dan Veri bersama sama.

"Yah... Baiklah, kalian datang tepat waktu. Si pemimpin cabang baru saja akan membacakan misi kelompok hari ini."

Misi kelompok, sebuah misi skala besar yang menyangkut pertempuran sehingga membutuhkan jumlah personil yang banyak. Misi ini tidak melihat golongan, namun keberhasilan dalam melakukan jasa di misi ini dapat mendongkrak peringkat tim.

Si pemimpin cabang berdiri diatas meja dan berdeham. Para penjaganya membantu menentramkan suasana di tempat itu.

"Perhatian semua anggota Alvabeth Mercenaries. Kalian telah dikumpulkan disini oleh Gubernur Rio untuk melaksanakan misi yang menyangkut ketentraman wilayah ini."

"Misi kali ini adalah 'Pemusnahan Bandit Kapak Merah' di gunung Sharzen. Bandit Kapak Merah adalah Bandit yang baru baru ini terbentuk dan mengancam ketentraman kota Alvaeit dengan menyerang persawahan dan lumbung serta mencuri stok makanan kota. Kamp mereka menurut para pengintai ada di sebelah timur gunung Sharzen. Dan bagi mereka yang mampu menangkap kapten bandit ini hidup hidup akan divberi hadiah 10 galden (setara 10 juta)."

"Misi telah diberikan dan dapat dimulai Sekarang!"

Suara penuh semangat keluar dari seluruh tentara di tempat itu. Mereka dengan segera meninggalkan HQ untuk menuju gunung Sharzen. Tim Steven pun bergegas keluar dari HQ.

"Dengar, kalian pergi ke pasar dan kumpulkan perbekalan selama satu hari. Cari perbekalan yang ringan dan mudah dibawa. Kita akan berkumpul di gerbang kota 2 jam lagi. Saya mendengar bahwa sebagian besar dari mereka akan menyerang 2 jam lagi juga. jadi jangan terlambat atau kita akan kehilangan kesempatan kita."

Para anggota tim mengganguk dan melakukan salam. Lalu mereka berpencar untuk mempersiapkan diri.

"Bandit, huh? Ini seharusnya adalah misi yang mudah dan jumlah tentara kita dua kali lipat dari mereka. Tapi saya ada firasat buruk."

"Huh? Veri... Kenapa kamu bisa ada firasat seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, Ir... Sudahlah, jangan berpikiran negatif lagi. Ayo berkupul 2 jam lagi. sampai jumpa nanti."

Dia pun bergegas menuju rumahnya meninggalkan Iriant seorang diri.

"Firasat buruk huh? Tak biasanya untuk orang secerah dia.

Iriant Silvstar pun berjalan ke rumahnya untuk mempersiapkan diri.


End file.
